


Неожиданные соперники

by marinswish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Ревность, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinswish/pseuds/marinswish
Summary: Скалли завела пса, и Малдеру не нравится, что теперь ему приходится делить ее внимание с новым питомцем.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 5





	Неожиданные соперники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected Rivals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169157) by [OnlyTheInevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable). 



> Special thanks to [not_your_senate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_your_senate) for the beta

— Его зовут Стабб, — сказала она с сияющей улыбкой на лице, пока его чуть ли не терзало подобие одного из потомков снежного человека. Или, по крайней мере, он думал, что она улыбается — он потерял ее из виду, когда дворняга стала обнюхивать его лицо, видимо, пытаясь исследовать Малдера на предмет чего-нибудь интересного, но не находя ничего, что бы его заинтересовало.

— И, эм, как Стабб здесь оказался? — спросил он, пытаясь поставить это существо обратно на четвереньки. Но даже когда Стабб опустился на все четыре лапы, он оказался ему по бедра, а Скалли он, должно быть, доходил до пояса.

— Я взяла его из приюта, — объяснила она, рассмеявшись, когда Стабб подбежал к ней и уткнулся ей в бок, чуть не свалив ее с ног. Он был прав, глядя на них бок о бок, у него не было сомнений, что пес весит, да, собственно, и размером в два раза больше, чем Скалли. Она могла бы водрузить на это существо седло, тем самым хорошенько сэкономив на бензине.

— …он, э…похоже, сильно отличается от Квикега, — усмехнулся он, наблюдая, огромный собачий энтузиазм несколько раз сбил Скалли с ног. _Черт, да Квикег, наверное, был размером с испражнения этой псины._

— Он мастиф и, насколько я поняла, пробыл в приюте примерно год. Никто не хотел его брать, видимо, потому что он такой большой, — ответила она, ласково почесывая пса за ушами. _Все стало на свои места — конечно же Скалли выбрала никому не нужную дворнягу. Это так на нее похоже.  
_  
— Не знал, что ты хотела завести собаку, — медленно ответил он. Это прозвучало неожиданно. В конце концов, эгоистично, это же всего лишь пес, но мысль, что кто-то…что-то будет отвлекать ее внимание от него, особенно когда они в последнее время стали так близки, пробудила в нем ревность.

И пес тоже это осознавал. Малдер понял это по его морде, когда Стабб запрыгнул на нее и лизнул щеку, на которой Малдер оставил поцелуй накануне вечером — как будто говоря _теперь она моя_ на собачьем языке.

Она неловко откашлялась, и ее улыбка дрогнула.  
— Я просто…я решила, что было бы неплохо иметь кого-то под боком.

_О._

Осознание словно окатило его холодной водой по лицу. В квартире все еще можно было ощутить запах свежей штукатурки, которой на потолке было заделано отверстие от пули, на ее теле все еще видны синяки, оставшиеся после нападения Пфастера, а в офисе он стал замечать, как она шарахается от любого резкого движения. Ей нужен был кто-то, кто защитит ее. _Она была одна, когда Пфастер напал на нее, и некому было прийти и обнаружить их у нее в квартире. И ей пришлось спасать себя самой. Снова._

Он был рад, что теперь у нее был кто-то, к кому она с радостью будет возвращаться домой.

Только Малдеру хотелось, чтобы на этом месте был он.

***

Они выглядели нелепо, абсолютно, на сто процентов абсурдно, и он не мог сдержать улыбку.

Они сразу же привлекли его внимание, даже находясь в другой стороне парка. Миниатюрная женщина на пробежке с огромной собакой, которой приходилось неспеша бежать рысью, чтобы не отставать от хозяйки. Это зрелище одновременно бросалось в глаза и заставляло смеяться — она уже вся была покрыта потом, в то время как собаке едва приходилось прилагать усилия.

Когда Малдер получше присмотрелся, то понял, что этой миниатюрной женщиной была не кто иная, как Дана Скалли, взявшая с собой на пробежку нового пса.

Ускорив шаг, он решил срезать путь через газон, чтобы оказаться с ними на одной дорожке. _Он когда-нибудь видел Скалли в спортивном костюме?_ С места его обзора за несколько метров от нее было видно, как ее короткий хвостик подпрыгивал каждый раз, когда нога приземлялась на асфальт, а ткань одежды подчеркивала каждый изгиб ее тела. _Черт возьми, как она горяча._

Желая застать ее врасплох, он побежал немного быстрее, чтобы оказаться рядом с ней. Она еще не успела его заметить, когда он находился уже в метре от нее, но внимание Стабба было трудно обойти. Пес сцепился с ним взглядом и издал низкий угрожающий рык, встав между ним и Скалли. Малдер бросил на него в равной степени раздраженный взгляд и попытался подбежать с другой стороны, но тот последовал за ним.

Эти перебежки продолжались еще несколько метров, пока Скалли не заметила кого-то позади себя и плавно сбавила скорость, оглядываясь через плечо.  
— О, Малдер, привет! — воскликнула она, переводя дыхание, и остановилась, поглаживая пса у своих ног.

— Привет, Скалли, — выдохнул он, подпрыгивая, когда пес начал лаять на него.

— Фу! Стаббс, это же Малдер. Будь с ним повежливее, — отчитала его Скалли строгим тоном, и Малдер не мог не заметить, что уже слышал его при обращении к себе, что было немного обидно.

— Думаю, я ему не нравлюсь, Скалли, — осторожно подметил Малдер.

— С чего ты взял? — спросила она, глядя на него и поглаживая пса, ненароком пропуская то, как Стаббс оскалил на него зубы.

— Он не позволил мне приблизиться к тебе. Да и к тому же посмотри на него, — воскликнул он. Но как только Скалли повернулась к собаке, она высунула язык и любовно прильнула к ее прикосновению. _Забавно, ему казалось, что такого рода ситуации происходят только когда он пытается обратить ее внимание на пролетающий НЛО._

— Малдер, не говори глупостей, — рассмеялась она.

Пес уткнулся ей в бок, и Малдер был готов поклясться, что эта псина просто издевается над ним.

***

Раньше ему казалось, что вечер просмотра фильмов подразумевает двух зрителей.

На прошлой неделе, еще до Стаббса (теперь он именно так делил свою жизнь — на до и после появления пса) он наконец набрался смелости подвинуться к Скалли на диване так близко, что соприкоснулся с ней бедрами. За неделю до этого он случайно задел ее колено. Кажется, что это совсем мелочи, но учитывая, что им потребовалось несколько лет, чтобы просто начать проводить время вместе вне работы, это можно считать стремительным прогрессом.

На этой неделе он надеялся, что вольет в себя достаточно пива, чтобы собраться духом и приобнять ее — видимо, теперь подростковые подкаты стали его основной целью. Но вместо этого он ютился на противоположной стороне дивана, пока пес сидел между ними.

Стаббс, о котором сейчас и идет речь, удобно пристроился на коленках у Скалли, положив туда свою голову. И в этот раз Малдер держался, как мог — он завидовал псу. Пока он сидел сложа руки, Стаббс тем временем принимал на себя все внимание и любовь Скалли. _Засранец_.

Желая заполучить хотя бы малую толику внимания, он положил руку на спинку дивана так, чтобы его пальцы едва касались ее затылка. Набравшись смелости, он осторожно дотронулся средним пальцем до нежной кожи под линией волос. Как только он почувствовал, что от его прикосновения по ней пробежали мурашки, пес вскочил и стал лаять.

— Что такое, Стабб? — спросила Скалли, наклоняясь вперед и не замечая, как Малдер раздраженно стиснул зубы.

— Ему не нравится, когда я дотрагиваюсь до тебя. Или смотрю на тебя. Или просто нахожусь рядом с тобой, — объяснил Малдер, вновь кладя руку себе на колени.

— Неправда, — рассмеялась Скалли.

Проявив решимость, он наклонился через пса и положил ладонь ей на бедро. Как только рука коснулась ее, пес отодвинул ее головой.  
— Хм, — неуверенно произнесла она, смотря, как пес спрыгнул с дивана, встал перед ними и стал пристально наблюдать.

Подтверждая свою догадку, Малдер выставил руку перед собой и стал медленно перемещать ее в сторону Скалли, и они увидели, как с каждым миллиметром реакция пса менялась от любопытства к яростной настороженности. К тому моменту, когда его рука была достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать исходящее от Скалли тепло, Стабб громко гавкнул и уткнулся лапами в диван в знак предупреждения.

— Этого не может быть, — задумчиво произнесла она.

***

— Стабб, — произнес Малдер с каменным лицом.

— Да не так, Малдер. Даже я слышу, что ты его недолюбливаешь, — сделала замечание Скалли.

— _Я_ как раз-таки против него ничего не имею, это _он_ меня недолюбливает, — напомнил он Скалли.

Она закатила глаза и сдержала улыбку, — Попробуй еще разок.

— Стабб, — воскликнул Малдер с притворным энтузиазмом, похлопывая себя по ногам. Стабб не шевельнулся. Он по-прежнему держался рядом со Скалли, как будто там медом намазано. _Не то чтобы Малдер сильно его осуждал._

Скалли нахмурилась и задумчиво перевела взгляд с пса на него.  
— А ну, еще раз.

Натянув фальшивую улыбку, он похлопал по коленям и щелкнул пальцами.  
— Стабб, иди сюда.  
Пес зарычал в ответ, и Скалли удивленно ахнула.  
— Вот видишь! Ты это видела? — воскликнул Малдер, показывая пальцем на пса, как капризный ребенок.

— Плохой Стабб! — отчитала его Скалли. Пес заскулил в ответ на ее недовольство, и в этот момент Малдер даже посочувствовал ему, видя, как он склонил голову и опустил уши.

Скалли подошла к Малдеру, и, прежде чем он успел понять, что происходит, она обхватила руками его торс и прижалась головой к плечу.  
— Стабб, мы любим Малдера, смотри, — крикнула она псу, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

Стабб встрепенулся и стал рассматривать парочку, сразу же вскочив со своего места, будто в боевой готовности, но сбитый с толку, почему хозяйка стоит так близко к врагу. Он робко выставил лапу перед собой и склонил голову на бок, все еще наблюдая за ними.  
— Кажется, работает, — прошептала она.

— Что работает? — поинтересовался Малдер, все еще не доверяя дворняге.

— Стабб, — ласково позвала она, — Смотри, — она приподнялась на носочках и крепко и звучно поцеловала Малдера в щеку, а потом снова опустилась и прижалась к нему. _Ах, это был такой прием. Заставить пса полюбить его, показывая свою любовь. Он должен признать, что пока это его самая любимая из ее теорий._

Решив подыграть ей, просто чтобы поддержать и все такое, он обнял ее в ответ, прижимая их тела друг к другу, пока они наблюдали за псом. Ну, честно говоря, Малдер едва мог думать о чем-либо другом, пока Скалли была так близко и ко всему прочему была такой ласковой.

— Попробуй погладить его по голове, — настояла Скалли, когда пес подошел к ним достаточно близко, чтобы до него можно было дотянуться. Неохотно отпуская ее, он наклонился и дотронулся до головы Стабба, удивленный тем, что пес позволил ему это сделать.

— Это сработало! — воскликнула она, прижимая его к себе еще раз.

— Эм, ну вроде, — почти согласился Малдер. Пес позволил ему себя гладить, но ни в коем случае не поощрял это. Как будто ему пришлось надеть праздничный колпак на мероприятие, которое он вовсе не собирался посещать, и рука Малдера в данном случае была этим самым колпаком.

Какая-то его часть не могла поверить, что Скалли совсем не замечает, как этот пес неодобрительно смотрит на него, но другая была тронута тем, что она не могла допустить, чтобы ее питомец не любил Малдера.

***

Жизненной целью Малдера была защита Скалли.

Жизненной целью Стабба было то же самое.

Именно это заставило их найти общий язык.

Она отвлеклась, пока они убирали мусор и грязную посуду после того, как доели всю еду на вынос, и, поскользнувшись на пролитой воде, стала падать — неудачно. Они оба заметили это в один и тот же момент, но Малдер был ближе (и человеком), так что он успел подхватить ее как раз вовремя, прежде чем она упала. Вместо того, чтобы приземлиться спиной на деревянный пол, она упала на Малдера, который со всей силой плюхнулся на свой зад, принимая на себя всю тяжесть падения. Пес тем временем бегал вокруг них, пытаясь убедиться, что с ней все хорошо.

— Ты в порядке? — рассмеялся Малдер, не обращая внимания на боль в ягодице.

— Прости пожалуйста, — рассмеялась она в ответ, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Теперь ты точно в порядке, — улыбнулся он, наблюдая, как Стабб облизывает ее лицо в знак утешения.

Затем, к его большому удивлению, Стабб повернулся и лизнул его тоже, утыкаясь в него мокрым носом и радостно высовывая язык.

Лицо Скалли засияло, и она положила одну руку на ногу Малдера, а другой погладила пса.  
— Он лижет тебя! — воскликнула она, как будто он не заметил добротный слой собачьей слюны у себя на щеках.

— Спасибо, Стабб, — саркастично сказал он, пытаясь отодвинуть пса от лица, но тот лишь лег ему на колени.

— Думаю, так он говорит _тебе_ «спасибо», — сказала она в ответ, широко улыбаясь.

Ради такой улыбки он готов позволить этому псу вылизывать его вечно.


End file.
